TAPE sounds likewait what?
by SheWhoFangirls
Summary: The Tenth Doctor comes tumbling out of a fire place right into Severus Snape. With a broken vial of a mysterious potion, anything could happen.


So this is my first attempt at smut. So don't judge me.

Also there is some hot guy on guy action. So if you're not into that kinda thing than don't read it! Simple as that.

The following smut session takes place between the tenth doctor and Severus snape. Other wise known as "Tape".

Also i BIG SHOUT OUT TO KAROLINA. she edited this and made it so much more better than it was.

I'll stop talking now.

ENJOY

i own nothing!

Severus Snape sat down at his desk and let out a frustrated sigh. He was tired. Tired of the on-going interference between the students and that insufferable woman, Umbridge. He did not like many of his students, but that did not mean he was in favour of her treatment towards them.

He sighed even louder as he twirled the mysterious potion in his hand. He had swiped it of the Weasley Twins.

Not that he would ever admit it but he has been silently rooting them on, with all the havoc and chaos they've been causing the past few months.

With this potion, he knew, whatever they were about to do would have been bad. Something they would never come back from. Umbridge would see to their destruction.

But the question, what is in this vial?

A loud crashing noise erupted from his fire place. Severus heard a high pitched buzzing sound just as his fire went out. Out tumbled a man with a navy pin stripped suit and a pair of Converse. The man landed on his back, but jumped, turned to Severus with a surpised look and said, "Oh hello there - I'm the Doctor".

"I am Severus Snape" the Potions Master responded.

"What?" the Doctor asked with confusion on his face. "What? What! Oh that's simply marvellous!" He continued, a huge grin spreading on his face.

The Doctor took a step forward and they both heard the sound of breaking glass.

The potion that was in the professors hand was now beneath the Doctors foot. Broken.

They waited with abated breath, the Doctor biting his lip and Snape silently fuming- he wanted to know what was in that vial! Quite suddenly, bright, misty light erupted from the vial and before either of them could blink, Severus Snape, Death Eater turned spy, was on the Doctor.

His lips were ardently crushing against the Doctor's as animalistic rage burnt within him.

Severus moved his lips from the Doctor's mouth down to his slim neck. Nipping, biting and licking along the way.

"I'm flattered," murmured the Doctor, his voice muffled slightly as he tried to pull away. "But I don't think this is a good idea".

Severus growled and pulled the Doctor closer, holding him tighter. He wouldn't take no for an answer! The Doctor tried to pull away but Severus was stronger, his broad shoulders seizing control over the Doctor's lean body.

Severus did want to stop. He was screaming in his mind to pull away. But his brain was no longer in charge of his body. He realized that whatever was happening to him, was because of the broken vial on the floor.

"I can't stop it," he breathlessly moaned between rough kisses, "The potion you broke," he continued.

"Mmm," the Doctor moaned. He pulled away and enquired curiously, "Why on earth do you have something like that?"

Severus ran his hand over the Doctor's hip, grabbed him, kneading his flesh harshly. The Doctor jerked his head back causing his glasses to slide off and tumble to the floor with wild abandon. He clutched his lip with his teeth just as Severus' tongue erotically licked the side of his lip.

"I confiscated it," Severus growled.

Severus pushed the Doctor back towards the couch all the while ripping off his clothing. They were both naked before either realised, when Severus pushed the tall man on to the couch. Before the Doctor could do anything, Severus was between the Doctor's long, smooth legs, taking him into his mouth. The Doctor released a pleasured sigh.

Its been so long since he had any form of release or physical contact of this nature. He's never allowed himself too. Rose was gone and Martha just left him. He wouldn't dare get close to them. But this potion had complete control over Severus Snape. The Doctor was trying to figure out if it was The Severus Snape. How did he even get here. The Doctor had been trying to find away to cross dimensions, in hopes of bringing Rose back.

But at this moment, he came to a certain decision. The Doctor decided not to care. He was lonely. Lonely and old.

The Doctor ran his hands through Severus' hair just as Severus licked the tip of the Doctor's cock.

It started to throb with an aching need. The Doctor grabbed Severus' head and pushed himself farther into his mouth. The Time Lord pulled out quickly just to push himself back in, going deeper into Snape's mouth. Severus tried to move his mouth when he realized what was happening. He had always been in control and this would be no different. But it just gave the Doctor more leverage to thrust up harder and faster. Severus started to gag as the tip of the Doctor's cock began to hit the back of his throat. Severus did his best to breath and keep calm while he used his wand to cast a lubing spell on the Doctor. The Doctor eased up on the deep throating as Severus slipped his hand and put a couple of his fingers into the Doctors hole. He quickly worked his fingers in and out.

The Doctor let out a loud moan as his whole body spasmed. The black haired man swallowed some of the cum but kept some of it in his mouth. Severus put his mouth on the Doctor's arsehole and started to rim him. Using the cum in his mouth as extra lube.

"Please," the Doctor moaned, begging. Severus kept at it for several minutes, working the Doctor into a frenzy. Severus, deciding he had enough, moved up and aimed his hard cock into the Doctor's puckering hole. Severus slammed into the Doctor, burying himself balls deep.

"Ahh! Oh Gods," the Doctor screamed. He was panting heavily as Severus pulled almost all the way out, just to slam all the way back in. Snape pulled the Doctor's legs up and places them on his shoulders to give him a better angle.

Severus started to pump into him, hard and fast while looking down at him. The Doctors face was turning red with his veins popping out.

"Not-" the Doctor attempted to say. "-not so hard," he continued. Severus very much wanted to ease up but the potion had not lessened. The animal rage within him inTENsifed. He thrust out, pulling up the Doctor. The Slytherin pushed the Doctor's back against the wall and slipped his arms between the Doctor's legs and pushed them apart. With one arm under each leg, Severus lifted the Doctor and aimed his cock. Severus brought the Doctor down onto his shaft. Severus fucked the Doctor hard and fast against the wall of Hogwarts.

"Ah! Ah staph," the Doctor mumbled.

"I can't," Severus said. "I'm sorry. The potion is not letting up".

Severus was indeed sorry. He liked it on the rough side but not this rough. Especially with someone he just met. Severus leaned over and started to kiss the Doctor as best as he could between the thrusts. The Doctor reached his hand down and grabbed the professor's balls and began to squeeze and rub them.

Severus let out a fierce growl. He bucked around as he released himself deep inside the Doctor.

He eased himself out and gingerly kissed the Doctor. He lead the Time Lord to his room and laid them both down on the bed, kissing the Doctor a few more times with the Doctor kissing him back.

Severus laid his head on the left side of the Doctor chest. He must have been more exhausted than he thought, for he could swear he heard multiple heart beats


End file.
